You're Special!
by SasuKissNaru
Summary: A story of Namikaze Naruto who can saw dead. He felt he was cursed until he met someone. He was dark but the other was bright. He was gloomy but the other was happy. "I can see dead people." "You're ability is cool!" "I'm a curse. Stay away from me!" "I'm not going to let you alone."
1. Chapter 1

**The Author's Says :** Hi everyone! This is my first story and I hope you all will enjoy it. For your information, this story is not originally mine. I really love the story-line of the original story and I think it will be perfect with SasuNaru's characters. So, my story will have the same based story-line but me editing it with my own version. If you want to read the original, you can find the story with the same title but definitely with other characters. But I don't know if the author posted the story or not in the fan fiction.

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto and all the characters! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto- _Sensei_.

 **Genre :** Romance, Supernatural, Horror(?)

 **Pairing :** DefinitelySasuNaru!

 **Rating : T** (for now, I don't know in the future)

 **Warning :** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, (BoyXBoy), Feminine Naruto (Cutie Pie), Slightly Bright Sasuke(?), OOC-ness, Swearing and Cursing, Characters deaths, Unfortunately Sakura-Bashing.

 **Summary :** A story of Namikaze Naruto who can see dead. He feels he was cursed until he meets someone. He was dark but the other was bright. He is gloomy but the other was happy. _"I can see dead people." "You're ability is cool!" "I'm a curse. Stay away from me" "I'm not going to let you alone."_

 **Extra Notes :** Probable slow updates, Author's laziness, Author's limited vocabulary.

 **Original Update :** 11/05/16

 **Latest Update :** 17/05/16

* * *

The sound of alarm clock was ringing at six in the morning. A pair of ocean blue eyes opened slowly. At the outside, the sounds of people got up to start their daily routines can be heard. The owner blinked his eyes to adjust the darkness. He slipped off from the bed and stretched his limbs. He yawned and walked toward the bathroom.

After 20 minutes, he walked out with completed school uniform. He took his bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen. His mother was preparing the pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning, _kaa-san_." He greeted.

His mother turned back and smiled. "Morning, _sweetheart_. I almost finish. Can you wait at the table?"

He just nodded and sat down on the chair. Later, his father walked down and sat across him. "Morning, _son_."

"Morning, _tou-san_." He nodded and his father started to read a newspaper. They enjoyed the silence while waited for his mother.

"Breakfast's ready." His mother announced cheerfully and brought the breakfast. She sat beside his father and they ate their meals with peace, except with his parents ' _lovey-dovey_ act to feed each other. He quickly finished his meal and stood up.

"I'm going."

"Careful, _sweetheart_." His mother kissed his cheek.

"Study hard." His father nodded.

" _Hai_." He bowed and leaved the house.

He walked to school in 10 minutes and stood in front of the gates. He sighed. ' _Here we go_.' He gripped his bag's straps and continued his walks.

* * *

 **You're Special!**

 **By : SasuKissNaru**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"He's coming." Someone shouted.

Everyone remained at their seat and waited for the boy came inside the class. The boy kept his head down and walked slowly inside his class. He sat on his seat and watched his surroundings. Fortunately, his slightly longer bangs cover his eyes from everyone. Suddenly, he felt something wet hit his back.

"Hey, weirdo!" One of his classmates called. But he ignored her.

"Here milk for you."

His classmate throws him another pack of milk and hit his shoulder. The others started to throw him with rubbish and paper.

"You're killer!" They shrieked.

He remained silence on his seat and gripped his pants tightly.

' _Stop it!'_ His mind pleaded.

"Get loss from this school! We don't need a freak like you."

' _Stop it!'_

"Your parent must be regretful to have a child like you!"

' _Stop it!'_

"You're curse! You make people die!"

' _Stop it!'_

"Freak!"

' _Stop it!'_

He stood up and ran out from his class.

"Chase him." Haruno Sakura said.

"Let's go before _sensei_ come."

He ran as fast as he could when he saw a few students chased him back.

"Grab him." One of the students grabbed his hair and pulled him made him fallen down.

"Gotcha." They smirked. "Sakura, we caught him."

"Let's do something fun to him. Hmm... Let locked him inside the unused lab in the old building. It's dark there." She giggled. They drag him to the room and locked him alone.

"Go and die Namikaze Naruto." Sakura smirked when they locked the door from outside.

He became panic when he was shoved inside the dark room. He pulled the knob and it was locked.

"Let me go, please." He pleaded. "Please..! I cannot stand in the dark places." He was about to cry. The darkness really made him scared.

He kept slamming the door with his hands. He shivered when he heard a soft sound behind his back.

"Open the door! Open the door!" He slammed the door harder.

Cold sweat started to form on his forehead when he felt chilly behind his neck. He gulped and turned his body. He walked slowly to the back.

"Go...go...go away! I'm not afraid of you." He stuttered. Then he heard a soft chuckle and someone hummed a melody.

"Sho-show yourself! I'm not afraid."

The hum started to get louder. Some of the taps are open by themselves.

"Stop pulling prank at me!" He yelled.

He felt something bumped on his shoulder and it was chilly. He quickly ran to the door and tried to unlock it.

"Please..! Open the door!" He pleaded.

He froze on his feet when he heard a soft cry behind his back. The cry started to get louder and he heard a footstep was running around to each corners of the room.

"Don't come near me." He leaned his back to the door. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands tightly.

Then he heard a soft chuckle again. His eyes snapped open and he saw a black figure in the corner and it disappeared. Then he saw the chair was moving by itself.

"Listen. I'm not afraid of you!" He yelled.

" _Help me_ …" He heard a faint voice in his ears. " _Help me_ …"

"Go away!" He kneeled and cupped his ears.

The soft cry came again and it was getting louder. Naruto gulped when he saw a figure was sitting with her knee up. The girl was crying with her face buried inside her knee.

"You...you there...who are you?" Naruto stuttered and started to move backward.

The girl stopped crying and Naruto could see a little movement from her. She slowly lifted her head and turned to him. Naruto screamed will all his might when he saw the girl face.

"Help me! Open the door! Please! Someone locked me here!" He quickly slammed the door with his hands desperately.

He heard nothing afterward. He turned his back and the thing was not there. It has gone.

He let out a relive sigh and turned in front. His eyes widen when the ghost was in front of him and smiled scarily at him.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Naruto fallen down and became unconscious.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked twice to adjust the dark. He found he was in his room. The teacher must have called his parents and they brought him home afterward. He switched on the table lamp beside his bed and looked at the alarm clock _. 5.00 p.m_. He slipped off from his bed and walked down stair. He went to living room and found his mother sat on the couch, currently was reading a book.

"You're awake?" His mother, Namikaze Kushina smiled when she saw him. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, _kaa-san_." He mumbled.

Kushina sighed. Her son was stubborn. "Are they bullying you again, Naruto?"

"No." He lied. The word naturally came out from his mouth.

"Naruto, don't lie. They bullied you again. Your school uniform was dirty and there was milk stained on it. Then, what are you doing alone inside the unused lab. I will report this to education ministry."

"No, _kaa-san_. Please."

"But they're too much. You don't deserve it."

"I deserved it, _kaa-san_. After what had happened, I deserve that kind of treatment."

"Namikaze Naruto, what are you talking about?" His mother raised her voice.

"I'm a freak and weirdo. I killed people too! Because of me, Kyuu _-nii_ is dead. I'm the one who should die that night!" He sobbed and ran out from his house.

His feet stopped in front of the cemetery gate.

"Just show yourself." He snorted when he saw a ghost was hiding behind the bushes. It was the old lady ghost.

" _Obaa-san_ , I'm not afraid of you anymore." He scoffed and entered the cemetery. Well, if it was night, he wouldn't be here.

He stopped at one of the tombs.

" _Obaa-san_ , have you seen this boy wandering around this place?" He asked the old lady ghost. The old lady ghost shook her head and gone.

"I'm not going to bring to you flower again." He scoffed. His eyes fixed again on the tomb and he sighed.

"Sorry for acted rude at that _obaa-san_."

"Kyuu _-nii_ , it's me." He kneeled on his knee and began to cry. "I'm not feeling happy today. I hate school, I hate all of them. Why did you leave me? I really need you now. Can I see you again for once?"

He sighed and buried his head inside his knee. "I miss you, Kyuu _-nii_."

 _Naruto sneaked inside the music room and walked slowly. He smiled evilly when he saw the ruby hair boy was too immersed in playing the piano._

" _Boo...!" Naruto made him startled and stopped playing._

" _Naruto, you scared me." Kyuubi sighed._

" _Gotcha." He giggled and sat beside him._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Practicing. " He smiled._

" _Don't you afraid being inside this room alone?" Naruto looked around and smirked._

" _That teacher is still here." He whispered._

" _I'm not afraid of it since I can't see him." Kyuubi chuckled._

" _Sensei, you should scare him sometimes." Naruto said aloud._

" _Naru-chan." He whined._

" _Kidding. The teacher is gone now." Naruto laughed and pressed random notes on the piano._

" _Nii-san, play me a song."_

" _What song?"_

" _Anything." Naruto giggled. He took out a recorder and put on top of the piano lid._

 _Kyuubi fingers started to dance on the piano and he started to sing his otouto's favourite song. Naruto was singing along and leaned his head on Kyuubi's shoulder._

Naruto burst into cry when he remembered his brother.

"Why did you have to die? I really need you." He sobbed. He wiped his tears when the old lady ghost appeared again.

"What?" He still sobbed. "What? He's here. Where is he?" Naruto looked around searching for him.

" _Obaa-san_ , don't lie to me. I can't see him." He snorted.

The old lady ghost just sighed and disappeared again.

" _Obaa-san_ , don't go. Tell me more." He called the ghost.

He huffed when there was no answered from the ghost. "I guess you won't show up today."

He got up and brushed some dirt on his shorts. "See you tomorrow, _nii-san_. I'll bring some flower for you later."

He said and leaved the place.

* * *

When he arrived at his home, he saw his grandmother, Senju Tsunade was sitting on the couch looked straight at him.

"Good evening, _obaa-san_." He greeted her and bowed.

"Did you go to the cemetery again?" The old lady spoke.

Naruto just nodded.

"Stop going there, Namikaze Naruto. You're going to attract more souls hunt for your body." She said. "Why are you not wearing your charm?"

"I forgot it." He replied.

"Wear it. It's for your good sake." She gave him a stern look.

"I will _obaa-san_." He avoided his grandmother eyes and looked at his feet.

"Naruto, this is not a curse. It's a gift." She reminded him.

Naruto nodded and excused himself to his room. He closed the door and slammed his body on the bed.

"A gift? _Bullshit_." He huffed. Then he saw something crept inside his room.

"Go away before _obaa-san_ catch you. She's here."

The ghost startled and vanished.

"Stupid ghost." He mumbled.

He looked through the window and saw a truck parked in front of the house.

"Why are they bought that haunted house?" He uttered and closed his window quickly when he saw a figure watching him through the house window.

"I'm not watching." He huffed.

* * *

 **The Author Has More To Say :** Hi, thanks for the reviews for this chapter. I already edited it again, but if you still see something wrong, you are free to send your comment. I really appreciate it. I'm currently editing chapter 2, so the updates will be little slower. But, don't worry, I already finished writing chapter 4. Just still need to touch up a little bit.

P/s : The time is currently 2 a.m. and I felt chilly on my neck when I was editing the lab part. I don't know what to scare for, but I still felt it. So, DO NOT LOOK AT YOUR BACK!

Haha! Just kidding! Please don't hate me!

 **Review Replies :**

 **1) Tiki :** Thanks for pointed my false and correct it! (=^_^=)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Author's Says :** Hi everyone! This is my first story and I hope you all will enjoy it. For your information, this story is not originally mine. I really love the story-line of the original story and I think it will be perfect with SasuNaru's characters. So, my story will have the same based story-line but me editing it with my own version. If you want to read the original, you can find the story with the same title but definitely with other characters. But I don't know if the author posted the story or not in the fan fiction.

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto and all the characters! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto- _Sensei_.

 **Genre :** Romance, Supernatural, Horror(?)

 **Pairing :** DefinitelySasuNaru!

 **Rating : T** (for now, I don't know in the future)

 **Warning :** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, (BoyXBoy), Feminine Naruto (Cutie Pie), Slightly Bright Sasuke(?), OOC-ness, Swearing and Cursing, Characters deaths, Unfortunately Sakura-Bashing.

 **Summary :** A story of Namikaze Naruto who can see dead. He feels he was cursed until he meets someone. He was dark but the other was bright. He is gloomy but the other was happy. _"I can see dead people." "You're ability is cool!" "I'm a curse. Stay away from me" "I'm not going to let you alone."_

 **Extra Notes :** Probable slow updates, Author's laziness, Author's limited vocabulary.

 **Original Update :** 12/05/2016

 **Latest Update :** 17/05/2016

* * *

 **You're Special!**

 **By : SasuKissNaru**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

" _Konichiwa_." He greeted everyone. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke- _desu_ and I'm from Tokyo. _Hajimemashite_." He gave a nod to the class. "I hope we all can be friend." And his inner self continued, _'Even I don't think it is necessary.'_ He mentally rolled his eyes but composed himself after that. After all, he's Uchiha and he had a reputation to take care. He gave a tight smile and his eyebrow twitched. His face seemed grimace, but none of them noticed because of his handsome face. _Who not?_

" _Minna_ , I hope you will be nice to your new friend here." The teacher said. "Sasuke, you can sit at the behind."

" _Arigatou, sensei_." He bowed and went to his seat.

"Okay, class. I want to take up your attendance." She called the student's names and ticked.

"Namikaze Naruto." She looked around. "Namikaze Naruto?" The student didn't respond. The teacher sighed and closed the attendance list. "Let's continue our lesson, today."

* * *

Naruto sat in front of the piano's and pressed the keys. He stopped playing when he saw the music room ghost.

" _Ojii-san_ , what are you doing there?" He said to the ghost. "Come here." He called the ghost.

The ghost came closer and sat beside him.

" _Hai_ , I am skipping class." He scoffed when the ghost asked him. "Nobody cares about it."

He continued to press the random keys. He poured all his feeling even thought he don't know how to play the piano. Much to his annoyance, the melody turn really disaster that made him stopped.

" _Ojii-san_ , by any chance did he ever coming here?"

The ghost shook his head.

"I see." He sighed. " _Ojii-san_ , if you see him, can you asks him to see me?"

The ghost nodded.

"Then, I will bring some offering for you next time. What do you like? Foods, money or anything."

The ghost smiled when he heard about the offering.

"I really miss him." He sniffed. His eyes began to water. "Don't cry? Of course I need to cry. I'm very sad right now." He sobbed.

The ghost only sighed.

"You know, you're the one left here for me. Everyone hates me including the old lab ghost." He continued to sob. "What? The old lab ghost always hates people?" The ghost nodded.

"Why?" He asked. The ghost started to whisper something.

"I see. She was bullied during her time just like me. But, don't worry, I won't kill myself." He wiped his tears and smiled.

The ghost felt relieve and smiled back at him.

"But if I die, I can meet Kyuu _-nii_ too."

The ghost quickly shook his head and frowned.

"It's true." He huffed. "Fine, I won't say about dead again. You're so sensitive about it."

The ghost disappeared when the three girls entered the music room.

"Look, what we found here." Sakura chuckled when she saw Naruto. "The loner Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto stood up and clutched his straps bag closer, prepared to run. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get lost from this school." She said arrogantly.

"I...I...I won't, Sakura." Naruto replied.

"Huh! You think you deserve to be in this school after what you have done?" She smirked. "You don't even deserve to live after you caused Kyuubi's dead."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto shivered.

"That night if he didn't save you, he won't be killed. You must have cursed him until it's caused the bad luck to him." She hissed.

"I didn't curse him and I won't." Naruto uttered.

"Really? Then, where is him? Standing beside you?" She mocked.

The blue eyes hardened when she mentioned that. He really can't accept it when someone made jokes about his brother. His _nii-san_ was really a sensitive topic for him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed. "He must be really regretted to have a freak _little brother_ like you!" She spat.

His eyes brimmed with tears and his lips quivered. He clenched his pants tightly. "Take it back! He loves me! You're just jealous because he never paid an attention to you!"

" _Ahhh_... What a sad drama. _Che!_ Whatever." She huffed. She instructed her friends and smirked. "Catch him and bring him to me."

The two nodded and caught him. Naruto kept struggling and trying to escape. He blamed his fragile body when he cannot fight their strengths. He even did not take his breakfast this morning.

"You know Naruto, when Kyuubi gone, no one can protect you." She smiled and pulled his hair. "Even the teachers won't care about it." She shoved him to the floor and kicked him.

"I'm going to kill you today." She kept kicking Naruto until he felt weak. "It's your entire fault. You kept Kyuubi away from me."

"I didn't." Naruto whimpered in pain. "He didn't like you at all..." He gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! Just accept it! You always kept him away from me. When I asked him to go out with me, he rejected me and kept said that you need him! It's always _Naruto, Naruto and Naruto_. It's really annoyed me to death." Sakura pulled his hair and slammed his head on the floor. "Hey weirdo, do you think you're so special? You're just an abnormal people who can see dead people. You're full with cursed, Namikaze Naruto."

"I'm not." Naruto tried to push her away. Sakura smirked and stepped her foot on Naruto's hand. "Are you trying to fight with me?!"

She stepped again on Naruto hand harder until he groaned in pain. "Do you want me to break your hand?"

Naruto quickly shook his head and cried.

"Loser. Oh, look, Naruto crying. So pity." Sakura mocked him with a sad face.

"Sakura, someone is coming." Her friend, Yamanaka Ino entered the room. "Let's go."

Sakura huffed and pulled her foot back.

"You're safe right now. But next time, you won't." She kicked right on Naruto's rib again and ran away.

Naruto groaned when he felt his chest was hurting and his hand too.

"Help…" He coughed. Then, he saw the music room ghost appeared with an apologetic look. "Don't be sorry, you can't do anything." He coughed again. He tried to get up but failed.

" _Ojii-san_ , am I going to die here?" He choked. The ghost shook his head. "I felt cold right now."

He felt his eyes became heavy and everything is getting blurred.

" _Naru-chan... Naru-chan._.." He heard a faint voice. " _Naru-chan_..."

"Kyu _-nii_..." He mumbled and he saw a blur image of him before fallen unconscious.

* * *

"This school is bored." Sasuke groaned. He was wandering around to find a spot for him to escape from his new classmates. The girls were busy surrounding him asking him too much questions especially Haruno Sakura. She was really annoying. He stopped in front of the music room when he heard a strange noise.

"What's that?" He knocked the door but no one answered. He putted his ear at the door and a strange noise was getting louder.

"I'm going in." He said and entered the room.

He gasped when he saw someone was lying on the floor lifeless. His face was covered with his golden bangs and he saw bruises on his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sasuke patted his shoulder gently but he didn't move at all. He slowly lifted the student and carried him out from the music room.

"I need help!" He yelled and quickly moved to the nurse room.

* * *

" _Let me go!" Naruto struggled from the man's arms. There was three men caught him._

" _Look at his face." One of them chuckled. "What a pretty face he has. I can't believe that he is a boy at the first glance." He smirked._

" _What should we do to him first?" The other man licked his own lips._

" _Let me go! Someone help!" Naruto screamed._

" _Shut up!" The man covered his mouth with his hand. "Nobody can hear you now."_

" _Let finishes him fast and dump him somewhere else."_

 _Naruto groaned when they thrown him on the ground. "Hold him."_

 _Naruto kept struggling when one of them pinned him down. Suddenly, the man fallen beside him and Kyuubi was standing there, holding a branch in his hand._

" _Let's run now." He quickly helped him up. However, before they managed to run, one of them caught Kyuubi._

" _Nii-san!"_

" _Run, Naruto! I will be fine." He shouted. They started to fight again._

 _Naruto picked up a branch and hit the man's head hardly and he collapsed. Kyuubi took the chance and kicked the other._

" _Naruto!" He ran to him when he saw the man took out a knife and went straight to his otouto. He quickly pushed Naruto away and getting stabbed._

" _Nii-san..." Naruto gasped when he saw a knife stuck on Kyuubi's torso. The men started to run away when they saw blood gushed out from him._

" _Naru-chan…" He winced in pain._

" _Stay still. Please, hold on..." Naruto pulled out the knife and pressed his hand on the cut. He ripped off his jacket and tied the wound. He kept sobbing when the blood cannot be stopped._

" _Someone help us!" He screamed. Kyuubi hissed in pain and his head felt spinning from the blood loss._

" _Nii-san..." He called out._

" _Look at me. Don't close your eyes." He shook Kyuubi's body. "We will get some help, okay."_

" _Naru-chan, promise me to be happy, okay..." Kyuubi said while caressed his cheek with his bloody hand. Naruto shook his head. His tears kept rolled down his cheeks._

" _No! I'm not going to promise you anything. You must promise me to keep alive right now." He pulled Kyuubi's arm over his shoulder and pulled him up. "Please be strong, okay."_

" _Naru-chan, I don't think we can make it." Kyuubi still managed to smile despite being in pain. "We are far from our campsite." He clutched on his body and fall down._

" _Kyuu-nii, please stay strong." Naruto began to cry harder. His clothes soaked with Kyuubi's blood._

" _I always love you, otouto... I'm glad that I can be your brother... You're the prettiest and…" His breathed became heavy. "...weirdest but really special among all…" He winced in pain again. "Don't tell Dei-chan that I said you are pretty than him. He will angry at me." He chuckled but regretted it later because his lungs were like on fire. "Tell him that I'm just joked about his arts. I'm sorry for always annoyed him. He really has a beautiful talent and he should continue it. Tell kaa-san that I really love her hair. Like mother, like son. Hehe… Ah, tell tou-san to stop his pervert in front of his children. It's really a bad example. Hiks..." His tears rolled down his cheeks._

 _He smiled. "I'm already missing them."_

" _Stop talking. Just rest okay. The teacher will find us…" Naruto cupped his face._

" _Send my regard to them.. I always love them." He chuckled and felt sleepy._

" _Nii-san… Don't you dare to close your eyes…" Naruto warned him._

" _Be happy, okay..." He smiled and his eyes slowly dropped._

" _No. No. No! Open your eyes!" Naruto panicked when Kyuubi's eyes shut. "Nii-san, open your eyes!" He kept shake Kyuubi's body vigorously while tears keep falling down from his eyes._

" _Please don't do this to me..." He sobbed. "Nii-san, wake up..."_

 _He knelt and clutched his clothes tightly. He was wailing and crying._

 _Suddenly, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he saw everything was white._

* * *

" _Naru-chan_ , you're awake." His mother was crying. "I thought we lose you already."

He blinked his eyes to adjust the bright and looked around. He was in a hospital's room.

"How do you feel? Do you feel hurt anywhere?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head and kept his mouth shut.

"Don't worry, okay. We're going to take action against your school. We will capture your bullies, _baby. Kaa-san_ and _tou-san_ are very sorry for not protecting you." Kushina wiped off her own tears.

Suddenly, Naruto began to cry too. _That memory_ … Why did he dream about his brother's death? Kushina hugged him quickly.

" _Baby_ , why are you crying?" His mother wiped off his tears. "Don't cry, everything will be fine, okay." She said reassuringly. He kept silence but managed to stop his tears.

Then he saw his father, Namikaze Minato entered the room with his white coat. He went straight to Naruto's bed.

"You're awake." Minato caressed his son golden hair lovingly and let out a sigh. "It's alright _son_ , _tou-san_ and _kaa-san_ are here for you."

His father hugged him carefully and kissed on top of his head.

"Don't be afraid after this. You have us."

Then they heard a deep voice behind them.

"Namikaze- _san_ , is he alright?" The boy took a peek from the door. A smile plastered on his face.

"Come in, Sasuke- _kun_." His father called the boy in.

Naruto looked at the boy in daze. He never saw the boy before.

"Naruto, he's the one who found you at the music room."

Naruto looked at him with an empty gaze.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I just transferred here yesterday." He greeted but Naruto just kept silent.

"He's still in traumatic shock, he'll be fine, Sasuke- _kun_." His father patted the boy's back.

"I think I should go now. My mother is waiting for me at the lobby." He said.

"Oh, your mother is here too. Let me greet your mother first." His mother chirped. " _Naru-chan, tou-san_ will stay with you for a while, okay."

He just nodded and laid back.

"I'll see you again." Sasuke nodded at him and left the room.

Soon he left with his mother, his father was smiling widely.

"He's very good boy." He chuckled. "You know, he is our new neighbor too. They live across our house."

Naruto gulped when his father mentioned about the house. So, he's the one who live in that haunted house.

* * *

 **The Author Has More To Say :** Here we go. I'm finished editing for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Review please! (=^_^=)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Author's Says :** Hi everyone! This is my first story and I hope you all will enjoy it. For your information, this story is not originally mine. I really love the story-line of the original story and I think it will be perfect with SasuNaru's characters. So, my story will have the same based story-line but me editing it with my own version. If you want to read the original, you can find the story with the same title but definitely with other characters. But I don't know if the author posted the story or not in the fan fiction.

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto and all the characters! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto- _Sensei_.

 **Genre :** Romance, Supernatural, Horror(?)

 **Pairing :** DefinitelySasuNaru!

 **Rating : T** (for now, I don't know in the future)

 **Warning :** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, (BoyXBoy), Feminine Naruto (Cutie Pie), Slightly Bright Sasuke(?), OOC-ness, Swearing and Cursing, Characters deaths, Unfortunately Sakura-Bashing.

 **Summary :** A story of Namikaze Naruto who can see dead. He feels he was cursed until he meets someone. He was dark but the other was bright. He is gloomy but the other was happy. _"I can see dead people." "You're ability is cool!" "I'm a curse. Stay away from me" "I'm not going to let you alone."_

 **Extra Notes :** Probable slow updates, Author's laziness, Author's limited vocabulary.

* * *

 **You're Special!**

 **By : SasuKissNaru**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sasuke took a peek inside the ward and saw he is still sleeping.

"Should I go inside?" He looked around and entered the room with a smirk.

He pulled the stool and sat beside his bed.

"Whoa, he looks pretty. Is he really a guy?" He said to himself. He leaned to take a closer look.

A _sun-kiss_ skin, cute button noise, long eyelashes and then his lips are pink and plum. Its look really kissable. Even his golden hair looks so soft to touch. He froze when suddenly his eyes open. That was the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. His ocean blue eyes looked endless.

After a moment, Sasuke sense seems to come back. He pulled himself back and cleared his throat. "I didn't do anything bad to you." He smiled awkwardly.

Naruto just looked at him with a cold and icy stare.

"Hmm, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your rest. I just come by to pass some of the notes." He took out the school notes from his bag. "We're classmate and neighbor. What a coincidence. So, _sensei_ assigned me to give it's to you."

But Naruto didn't say a word and just stared at him. Sasuke felt a little disturbed when he kept looking at him with that scary look.

"Can you smile a little bit? I know you were sick but I get scare with your scary stare." He huffed.

Naruto continued to stare at him. After a few silences, Naruto beckoned his hand to Sasuke to come closer. "You shouldn't bring her along." He whispered.

' _His voice is cute too.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Do you hear me?" Naruto asked back with a cold tone.

"Huh? What?" Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"I said you shouldn't bring her along to visit me." Naruto looked straight behind him. There was a lady ghost stared back at him with her hollow eyes.

"I came here alone." He mumbled and felt slightly confused. _'What the heck is he talking about?'_

"Someone is following you." Naruto whispered. "She's standing there behind you." He pointed at his back.

Sasuke turned his back and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything. There are just us." He stated. Suddenly he felt something chilly on his neck.

"You! Go away." Sasuke shocked when the boy said suddenly.

"Err, do you want me to go?" He felt a little bit annoyed. The boy didn't even thank him and now he want to chase him away.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to that lady behind you." Naruto said and kept staring at his back.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Are you kidding me?" He scoffed. "I just save you yesterday and came here to bring all your notes. You haven't say thank to me and now you are acting like a jerk." He kept babbling venting his anger out.

Meanwhile Naruto froze on his bed when the ghost came near to him. His hands gripped on the blanket and he turned to look away. He kept mumbling the chant that his grandmother teaches.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Sasuke retorted. He felt weird when the boy has been acting weird. He looked like he scared to death.

"Namikaze- _san_ , are you okay?" Sasuke felt uneasiness with the scene in front him...

"Go away! I'm not scared of you!" He shrieked suddenly and was shivering too.

"Hey, calm down. I will call the doctor." Sasuke became panic.

"No, stay here." He grabbed Sasuke's hand. There was a hint of fright in his eyes. He tightened his gripped on his hand.

"Huh?"

"Just stay here…" He pleaded.

Naruto looked around and found the ghost has gone. Suddenly he felt something on his head. He looked up and saw the ghost on top of the ceiling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed his lungs out and closed his eyes with his hands.

"Hey, what did you see?!" Sasuke held Naruto's arms tightly and looked around nervously. It was nothing. "Namikaze- _san_ , get a grip on yourself." He said firmly but Naruto kept struggling on his bed like someone was strangling him.

"Namikaze- _san_ , are you okay!" He shook his body vigorously. Last resort, he wrapped his arm around him tightly and whispered at his ear softly. "Calm down, there's nothing here!" He rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

After a while, he can felt him started to calm down. He had stopped struggling and he can felt his heart raced a little faster than normal.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke checked on him. His face was pale and he was still shivering. "What just happened to you?"

Naruto lifted his face but didn't dare to speak. He can felt the ghost has gone but he still was not sure about it.

"I..I..I'm fine." He freed himself from his embrace.

Suddenly, an old woman entered the room with stern look.

" _Obaa-san_." Naruto uttered.

"You, young man, step aside." Tsunade stepped inside beside Naruto's bed and her eyes wandered around. Sasuke obeyed the old lady and stood at the corner of the room.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She caressed Naruto's hair.

"Someone followed him here and that thing was trying to enter my body." He said with a frighten voice.

"Young man, did you stay at the house across of our house?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded. "Wait, I don't understand what just happened."

"A ghost just followed you here and she was trying to enter my grandson's body."

"What?" He shocked. "A ghost?"

"Yes. But she's gone now."

"Wait, I just brought a ghost together with me. Are you joking?" He huffed _. 'A freaking ghost? What a lame joke!'_

"Believe me young man, there are things that we can't see but others can. You better go home now."

Sasuke rubbed his nape and shrugged his shoulder. "I guess so. I'm sorry for caused the ghost to come here and disturbed him."

Naruto felt a little bit guilty when Sasuke sounded a little bit sad. The boy just leaved without goodbye.

"Their house needs some cleaning." His grandmother uttered. "Did the ghost hurt you?"

"No, she just tried to enter my body. That's all."

"Don't worry. I will stay here with you for tonight." Tsunade hugged him. "I know you're strong, Naruto." But still, she was afraid someday; a ghost might success to enter his body since he still a child.

"I feel a little bit sorry at him." Naruto mumbled, remember Sasuke's sad face when he leaved.

"Don't worry about him."

His eyes stuck on the notes that he brought. Between them, there was a bar of chocolate too.

* * *

Sasuke leaved the hospital, felt annoyance and weird.

"Ghost?" He shivered. "That's funny. Never mind, maybe the bully hit his head too hard. He's might be a little bit cuckoo there." He laughed. "But he's too pretty to be a crazy person." He sighed.

Somewhere far, a figure watched him with a smile.

* * *

After a week, Naruto finally discharged from the hospital.

"I haven't visited _him_ for a week." He mumbled to himself. "He must be sad."

"Naruto, are you talking to me?" His mother asked him while caressed his hair.

"Nope. Nothing, _kaa-san_. I'm just tired." He faked a smile.

"I already talked to your school about the bully. They're going to investigate it. Don't worry okay."

Naruto nodded and looked outside through the window. Not that he cared.

"Ah, Sasuke send me all of the class notes for you. He's very nice." Kushina cooed.

Naruto stared at his mother disbelieved. He thought that the boy already mad at him.

"You should say thank to him later."

"I will _kaa-san_." He uttered and closed his eyes to take a nap.

* * *

Sasuke kept faking a smile every time the girls surrounded him.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go karaoke after school." One of them said.

"Thanks, but I have a band practice." He uttered.

"Wahh, you're in a band. That's cool." Sakura clapped her hands dreamily.

He just nodded. Then, he found the whole class was silent.

"He's coming." He heard the girls whispered to each other.

His eyes caught on a familiar look. It was his neighbor, Namikaze Naruto. His bangs covered his eyes and his shoulder length hair cover his sides face. He walked inside the class with his head hung down.

"Move aside everyone. Or he will curse us." Some of the boys shrieked and laughed loudly.

Naruto just walked passed over them and took his seat. He kept his head down and ignored everyone.

"We thought that you already dead!" One of the girl huffed.

Sasuke looked around and everyone was laughing. _Don't they have any feeling?_

"Hey, Naruto! Here!" They dumped the garbage on him.

Before Sasuke could stop them, they already poured a bottle of water on him. Naruto stood up and ran out from the class.

" _Dobe_!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke quickly leaved his table and followed him.

* * *

Naruto went to the rooftop and sighed. He walked over the cliff and burst into cry.

"I can't even protect myself." He sighed.

Then he heard a loud voice behind him.

"Hey! Stop! Don't kill yourself!" He startled when he heard a familiar voice. He turned his back and saw that boy.

"Namikaze Naruto, calm down. Don't jump." He panicked.

Naruto stepped down from the cliff and looked at him weirdly.

"Don't worry; I don't have an intention to jump." He mumbled.

"Then, what are you doing standing on the cliff! You may fall down and dead!" He shrieked.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm following you." He walked closer. "How long did they treat you like this?"

Naruto gave a weak smile. "Long enough that I don't feel anything anymore…"

"You should report about them. I have a strong feeling that one of them attacked you too."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder. "You shouldn't be with me or they will bully you too."

"Bully me? How funny. They're just a bunch of coward." He scoffed.

"I mean it. I don't want to cause any trouble to you. Please, leave now." He said.

Sasuke sighed and walked closer to him.

"You got something on your head." Sasuke picked a straw stick on his hair. He took out his handkerchief and wiped off some dirt on his coat.

"You're soaking wet. You should change too or you're going to get hospitalized again." He mumbled.

Naruto eyes widen and he stood there like a stone. Seriously, he felt awkward with this boy's gesture, but somehow he also felt warmness spread inside him. His cheeks felt hot and he heart raced increased slightly.

"If you need someone to talk, I will be there to listen. Your parent is worried about you so much." He said and walked off from the rooftop, leaving Naruto alone.

* * *

Sasuke went back to his class and saw the teacher already started the class.

"Uchiha Sasuke, where have you been?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, _sensei._ I had a stomach ache and I leaved for a while to go to the nurse room." He lied.

"By any chance, have you seen Namikaze Naruto?"

He just shook his head.

"You may sit now."

" _Arigatou, sensei_."

He wondered how he is going to help him. He was alone and no one stood for him. He sighed and focused back to the class.

* * *

Naruto picked his bag and leaved the class. He had missed the whole class today.

" _Tou-san_ and _kaa-san_ will be sad if I failed again in upcoming test." He sighed.

He leaved his school and walked home. Before that, he stopped at usual florist shop and bought a bouquet of white roses.

He continued to walk to the cemetery. He entered and greeted the old lady ghost when he saw her. He picked out a white rose and placed it on her tomb.

"A present for you." He smiled.

The old lady ghost smiled and vanished.

He walked further and stopped in front of Kyuubi's tomb. He placed the bouquet on the tomb and prayed silently.

"I'm sorry for not visiting you last week. I was sick." He whispered. "I'm sorry for not taking care of myself." His tears started to form. "You must be angry at me right now. But I'm very weak, Kyuu- _nii._ "

* * *

" _Kaa-san_ , I'm home." Sasuke greeted.

"Welcome home. Are you hungry?" His mother asked.

"Not yet." He shook his head and smiled.

"If you felt hungry, just heat the food back."

"I will, don't worry." He chuckled.

"Ne, Sasuke, I have a surprise for you inside your room." His mother giggled.

"What surprise? My birthday is not today." He felt weird.

"Just go inside your room and check it. I need to go to the super market now."

" _Hai_. Take care and be careful."

"Don't worry, son." His mother winked at him.

He walked to his room and opened the door carefully. He looked around and saw nothing unusual. He shook his head and closed the door.

"Boo!" He heard a familiar voice. ' _No way!'_

He turned his head and saw someone.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Miss me?!" The person jumped and gave him a headlock.

* * *

 **The Author Has More To Say :** Fuhh! Finally… I can update the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Care to guess who is the new character? Actually, I really confused who I want to place it, but lastly I came to conclusion and I hope you can accept this person. But still, if you have someone in your mind, just say it. Maybe I can still change the character.

 **Review Replies :**

 **1) Boy-Love-Yaoi :** Hahaha. Thanks for your comment. Yeah, their pace will be a bit slower but there is a surprise in their story. I hope you enjoying this chapter. I'm Malaysian.

 **2) Ern Estine 13624 :** I hope you enjoying this chapter. (=^_^=)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Author's Says :** Hi everyone! This is my first story and I hope that all of you will enjoy it. For your information, this story is not originally mine. I really love the story-line of the original story and I think it will be perfect with SasuNaru's characters. So, my story will have the same based story-line but me editing it with my own version. If you want to read the original, you can find the story with the same title but definitely with other characters. But I don't know if the author published the original story or not in the fan fiction.

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto and all the characters! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto- _Sensei_.

 **Genre :** Romance, Supernatural, Horror(?)

 **Pairing :** Definitely SasuNaru!

 **Rating : T (for now, I don't know in the future)**

 **Warning :** Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, (BoyXBoy), Feminine Naruto (Cutie Pie), Slightly Bright Sasuke(?), OOC-ness, Swearing and Cursing, Characters deaths, Unfortunately Sakura-Bashing.

 **Summary :** A story of Namikaze Naruto who can saw dead. He felt he was cursed until he met someone. He was dark but the other was bright. He was gloomy but the other was happy. _"I can see dead people." "You're ability is cool!" "I'm a curse. Stay away from me!" "I'm not going to leave you alone."_

 **Extra Notes :** Probable slow updates, Author's laziness, Author's limited vocabulary.

* * *

 **You're Special!**

 **By : SasuKissNaru**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"What are you doing in my room, _Sai_?" Sasuke hissed. He pushed Sai away and his face clearly showed annoyance.

"Ehhh, you're not happy to see your best cousin." The other smirked.

"No." He replied shortly.

" _Baby_ , I'm hurt! Do you not love me anymore? " Sai gasped and grasped his left chest. When he tried to kiss Sasuke, the other quickly kicked him. His body flied across the room.

"Fuck off, _Sai_. Or I will kick you out of my house."

"Haha. You should rethink it because I'm going to stay with your family for a long time. Don't you know my parent is going to left Japan for a while and I'm cannot follow them. So, here I am." His cousin smiled widely and got up.

"This is troublesome." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh! We're classmates too." Sai laughed.

"Double troublesome." He scoffed.

"Oh, come on! You should be happy, I can tutor you." Sai smiled innocently.

"Bullshit." He huffed.

"Whatever. We're going to have a fun year." Sai nudged him. "By the way, your new house is cool."

Sasuke sighed and kept his head down. _Kami-Sama, help me!_

* * *

Naruto kept stealing glances at Sasuke's house. He can saw a black figure through the window. He shivered and quickly looked away.

"That ghost looks so evil." He sighed.

He closed his book and went to his bed. He took his IPod and turned it on. He closed his eyes tightly while hearing Kyuubi's voice in the song.

A sudden memory rushed inside his mind.

" _How long are we going to practice?" Naruto huffed._

" _I promise this is the last one." He smiled._

" _You're going to treat me a snack after this."_

" _Note."_

 _Naruto played the piano again while Kyuubi started singing._

" _We're going to be great for this school celebration." Kyuubi smiled._

" _Well, you have a good partner here." Naruto chuckled._

" _And lovely too." He continued and messed up Naruto's hair._

" _You're going to be a great singer later." Naruto uttered._

" _And you can be a good pianist."_

" _I don't want to. I want to be a great game's player." He grinned._

 _Kyuubi laughed when Naruto tell him that. "That's your hobby, baka-otouto."_

" _Hey, I'm popular in the net. I even won last year tournament for star craft." Naruto huffed._

" _Then you should be a game programmer. Create a new game for others."_

" _That sounds cool too." Naruto giggled._

" _Then, you must study hard too." He retorted._

" _I even well in study." Naruto snickered._

" _I know." He ruffled Naruto's hair. "Let's practice one more time. Then we're going to eat snacks."_

" _I thought that was a last one." He whined._

 _His brother just chuckled and took the music notes ignoring his little brother's whine._

Naruto smiled whenever he heard his voice. He listened to his IPod until he fallen asleep.

* * *

" _Ohayou_." Sasuke said groggily.

"Ohayou, _baby_." Sai winked and took a bite of his sandwich.

"You're so annoyance even in the morning." Sasuke whined.

"You two stop fighting." Mikoto said while laughing. "Sai, do you sleep well last night?"

"I am, _ba-san_. Don't worry. But the room was a bit chilly. I think it must be the heater." Sai said.

"I will call someone to check on it later." She smiled.

Sasuke sat across her and started eating his breakfast. Then he saw bruises on Sai's upper arm.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, frowned slightly. The bruise was purple-ish colour.

"Ah, this. I don't know. When I woke up, it's already there. It's doesn't hurt though, don't worry too much." Sai said.

"I will bring you to the doctor later." His aunt started to get panic.

"It's okay, _ba-san_. It's nothing. Maybe I accidently hit something when I was sleeping." He calmed his aunt down.

"Okay, if you say so. Sasuke, today is Sai's first day, so help him, okay?"

"I will, kaa-san." He nodded.

"Good. Hurry up. I need to send you guys early because I need to see my friend later."

" _Hai_." The two said in unison. They quickly finished off their breakfast.

* * *

Naruto eyes fixed on the boy in front of the class. He saw something black behind the boy's back.

" _Ohayou_ , my name is Uchiha Sai- _desu_ and I'm from Tokyo. Please treat me well." He smiled charmingly. The girls squealed while the boys gazed him jealously. They got another rival.

"Everyone, this is your new friend. Please be nice to him." The teacher said.

" _Sensei_ , can we ask him a question?" One of the girls asked. The teacher glanced at Sai and nodded.

The girls squealed and asked, "Do you have relation with Sasuke- _kun_?" "Do you already have girlfriend?"

Sai smiled, "Actually, Sasuke and I are cousins. I think that all since that girl just said one question."

"Okay, Sai- _kun_. You can sit beside Sasuke- _kun_."

" _Hai. Arigatou, sensei_."

Some of the girls giggled when he passed them.

The boy glared at them and walked straight to sit beside Sasuke.

"Your classmates are annoying." He whispered.

"I know." Sasuke mumbled.

He looked around the class and noticed the boy at the last row. He was sitting alone beside the window. He already noticed him when he stood at the in front. _Who not?_ The boy was looking at him with this dark aura around him. He shivered slightly. "Hey, who is that boy beside the window? He looks scary." He asked.

"That is Namikaze Naruto. He is not scary. He is just a wallflower. Everyone in here bullied him and I don't know why. Last week, he just admitted to the hospital because someone beaten him up."

"That pity. We should friend with him." Sai suggested.

"I'm glad too but he's very quite. He always avoids me. He is also our neighbor. The one who live across my house."

" _Maa_ , what a coincidence." Sai was excited. "I want to talk with him after this."

Sasuke snickered. "Good luck to do so."

"Watch me." He smirked.

Sasuke shook his head and silently stealing glances at Naruto. He looked away when their eyes meet.

"Whoa." Sasuke mumbled. He felt something weird when his eyes meet him.

* * *

Soon after the class ended, Sai walked to Naruto's table.

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Sai." He smiled.

"Hi." He greeted back but kept his head down.

"I'm Sasuke's cousin. That _emo_ boy. He is your neighbor right?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was waiting for his cousin, and nodded.

"Let's go home together; we're on the same way."

"It's fine. I have other thing to do." Naruto rejected it politely.

"It's okay. We can go home together later." Sai said, still kept the smile on his face.

Then they were interrupted by someone.

"Sai- _kun_ , I think you shouldn't near that weirdo. Let's friend with us." Sakura said and winked flirty.

Sai snickered and smirked.

" _Maa-maa_ , I'm the type who chose my friend by myself. Sorry, I'm not interested." He chuckled. He winked at Naruto and left the class.

Sakura shoot Naruto a deathly glare.

"I will teach you later, Naruto." She spat and left.

Naruto just sighed when everybody had left. But he was concern with the black thing that latched behind Sai. He must be not aware about that evil spirit. That why he declined the offer. He does not want to be near that evil spirit.

"Poor him." He mumbled.

* * *

"Come one, Naru- _chan_. We will late for dinner at Uchiha's." His mother was half yelling from downstairs.

Naruto walked down lazily and was hoping that he can managed to escape it. " _Kaa-san_ , I think I cannot go to their dinner. I have much assignments to finish off."

"No, we have to go there together. They really want to meet you too."

"But," Naruto wanted to protest but was cut by his father.

"No but, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto sighed and took his jacket.

"I promise that we will not be long at their house." His mother smiled at him.

Naruto nodded and follow their back.

* * *

"They're here." Sasuke's mother chirped. Fugaku just shook his head. His wife was always excited when she got a new friend.

The Namikaze family greeted them and entered the house.

"Welcome, _Namikaze-san_." He shook his hand with Minato.

"I brought some muffins for you." Kushina handed Mikoto a box of muffin.

" _Arigatou_." She took it with a wide smile. "Oh my, you have such a lovely son."

"Please have a seat first." His father led them to the couch.

"Sasuke, Sai, come down here. Our guest had arrived."

Naruto looked around the house and felt something chilly. _Bear with it_. He thought in his mind.

"Ah, you are here." Sai said and hugged Naruto tightly without felt shame.

"Hey, calm down. You're frightening him." Sasuke hit Sai's head and pulled him away from Naruto.

The elders smiled when they saw the three looked like they were getting along.

"My son is a little bit timid." Naruto's mother spoke.

"Never mind. My nephew will help him out. He is a little bit loud and Sasuke too."

"Talking about Sasuke, we really want to thank your family again since your son had help Naru- _chan_ before."

"Well, we were lucky because he was passing the music room that time.' His father cooed.

" _Ba-san_ , I want to take Naruto to the upstairs." Sai voiced out.

"Okay, we will call you once the dinner is ready."

Sai smiled at Naruto.

"Come, follow us." He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him together.

Naruto felt reluctant when Sai brought him upstairs. He was afraid to be in this house. He can sense a wandered spirit in this house.

Sasuke sensed Naruto was uncomfortable when Sai brought him to upstairs. His eyes kept wandering around as if he saw something else beside them.

"I always want to talk with you at the class but you're too quite." Sai pouted.

" _Gomen_. I just don't know how to talk with people." Naruto mumbled.

"Don't worry. Let's be friend, okay." Sai took his hand and kissed at back palm. Naruto was surprised with his action and pulled his hand back quickly.

"Yah, _baka_ , you scaring him. Keep your gay-ness by yourself." Sasuke scoffed.

"Ahh. Are you jealous?" He laughed but stopped suddenly and scrunched his face.

Naruto took a deep breath when he saw something back moving behind them.

"That smells again. I wonder what that is." Sai scrunched his nose and whined about the smell. "It's smell like rotten things."

"The smell was there since we move here." Sasuke added.

Naruto sighed and looked around.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what it is?"

"Have you seen anything weird inside this house?"

"Weird?" Both of them shook their head.

"Never mind." Naruto mumbled. He needs to tell his grandmother about this. He need to help them before it get worsen.

"But sometimes I heard a weird noise at midnight. It's like a whisper." Sai's voice out.

"Whisper?" Naruto uttered back.

"Yeah. I thought Sasuke wanted to pull a prank on me but he was sleeping soundly at his room."

"I heard it too." Sasuke agreed. "Sometimes it sounds scary but it must the wind." He chuckled nervously.

"Maybe." Sai shrugged his shoulder.

Naruto eyes scanned around and he saw a figure was standing at the corner of the room watching them. He shivered when he saw that thing disappeared. He gasped when that thing latched on Sai's back suddenly.

"Naruto, are you okay? You're sweating." Sasuke asked.

"I...I'm fine." He faked a smile at him.

Then they heard Mikoto was calling them for dinner.

"Dinner is ready." Sasuke walked to stairs.

"You guys go first, I will come later." Sai uttered and went to his room.

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke's back.

"So, are you okay now?" Sasuke asked him awkwardly.

"I'm fine. I haven't say thank you for the notes." Naruto mumbled softly.

"We're classmates. We should help each other." He smiled widely at him. "We are willingly to be your friends. So, don't hesitate to talk with us." He patted his head and walked to the table.

Naruto touched his head and sighed.

He sat across Sasuke and avoided his gaze.

"Why is Sai taking a long time? Our dinner is going to be cold." Sasuke's mother whined.

"I will call him, _kaa-san_." Sasuke rose from his seat and when upstairs.

He went to Sai's room and saw he was sitting on the bed, spacing out.

"Hey, we are waiting you for the dinner. Hurry up." Sasuke nagged him.

Sai turned his head and looked at him with an empty gaze.

"Stop playing around, _baka_. Let's go now." He pulled his hand and dragged him to downstairs. "Why are you so cold?"

Sai just keep quiet and followed him to the dining room.

"Sai, we are waiting for you." His aunt said.

Sai just kept his head down and sat quietly.

"Shall we start now?" Fugaku lifted his glass.

Everyone nodded and their dinner begun. Naruto felt something wrong about Sai. He was too quiet and weird.

"Sai, why are you so quite? Are you feeling sick?" Sasuke asked his cousin.

He shook his head and continued to eat.

The dinner went well. The elders enjoyed themselves chattering to each other while Sasuke and Naruto was suspect something weird happened to Sai. He was not being himself.

"Thank you for the dinner. It was delicious." Naruto's mother chuckled.

"It's just a small dinner tonight." Mikoto laughed shyly.

"I guess we will invite you later to our house too." Minato smiled and nodded to Fugaku.

"See you at school, Naruto." Sasuke let out his usual smile.

"See you too." Naruto mumbled and kept looking at his shoes. "And you too, Sai."

Sai just let out an eerie smile at him.

* * *

Naruto climbed on his bed and settled down to sleep. He played his IPod and closed his eyes. He was going to fall asleep when he heard a faint voice.

" _Naruto, help_." The voice whispered. He looked around and surprised to see someone he knew.

" _Sai_." He gasped.

* * *

 **Author Want To Say More :** Hi, Minna-san! I'm very sorry for the late update. I have many works to do (babysit my 3 nephews) and do not have time to write. So I hope you will like this chapter. So, for our new character is Sai. I hope you don't mind with his gay-ness. Hahaha. Ah, thanks for your opinions today. It really help me. Thanks too for the people who support me. I really appreciate it.

 **Review Replies :**

 **1) Ern Estine :** Don't worry. They will not hurt Naru-chan if Sasule is there. (=^_^=)

 **2) Boys-Love-Yaoi :** You are right, this is yaoi. Hehehe. So we will focus with boys characters. I hope you like their roles for now. Maybe I will find a place for Suigetsu and Kiba later. Itachi will appears later too.

 **3) Guests :** Yup, definitely SasuNaru!

 **4) Arw165 :** Gomen, actually, I was asking a wrong question today. I am not explain my question clearly. But, thanks for opinion, Really. But I don't know if Sasuke wanna give Naru-chan a chance to be top? Hehehe.

 **5) tenebreyami :** Oh My God! Thanks for your opinion. It really help me. How can I forget about their true history. Now, I have more ideas about their realtionship. Thank you.


End file.
